Soulmates
by CaptainSwanSolo
Summary: CS AU. Having had enough of Mary Margaret and Ruby's 'soul mate' talk, Emma relocates to the bar. There she happens upon a certain blue eyed bartender, who, unbeknownst to her, owns the other half to her swan charm. Based on a tumblr what if where everyone is given a necklace with half a charm at birth and the other half belongs to our soul mate. UPDATE: Chapter 2 added on request
1. Chapter 1

**Hello** **again!** **This** **is** **my** **second** **fic and first attempt at AU so I hope you** **enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own OUAT, its characters or any dialogue I may have borrowed**

Emma Swan sighed as her best friends continued to gush about their "soul mates". _Not_ _this_ _again_ she thought. Ever since Ruby had found her "soul mate" in a certain Dr. Victor Whale, all conversations between her and Mary Margaret would lead back to him and David, and as much as Emma loved that her friends were happy, sometimes it was just too much.

"I'm getting a drink," Emma said, getting up to make her way to the bar. They had only been here 15 minutes and she'd already had two, but she was going to need more alcohol in her system the way this conversation was heading.

"No Emma!" Mary Margaret chastised, grabbing her wrist to pull her back to their table. "You'll be drunk before you know it if you keep going at this rate. Give it a few minutes at least."

Emma suppressed a groan as she sat down again. Mary Margaret had always been the mother figure in their group, and when she gave an order in her "mother" voice, there was no room for argument.

"So when do you think you'll find your soul mate, Emma?" Ruby smiled. This time Emma groaned loudly. "What? Don't you want to find him?"

"No. I don't want or need anyone," she replied flatly.

Mary Margaret gave her a knowing look. "Really Emma?" she prodded.

"What?"

"We both know you're afraid to open up again but-"

"No buts!" Emma interrupted. "I'm perfectly happy with my life as it is. _Without_ my so-called "soul mate". This conversation is over." She felt a bit bad for snapping like that but this was _not_ a conversation she was going to have again.

Mary Margaret sighed in defeat, however Ruby picked up where she left off. "You say you're happy now but what about in ten years' time? Do you really want to be alone all your life? We know Neal burned you-"

"Don't," Emma warned, gritting her teeth, but Ruby continued as if she hadn't spoken.

"...and you don't want to be hurt again but you can't let that fear rule your life!"

"Enough Ruby!"

"No, Emma. Your soul mate is the one person who will never hurt you, who will always be there for you, but you're so afraid to get hurt that you're not even giving yourself a chance! And when you're old and alone the only person who will be hurting is you!"

"Enough!" Emma exclaimed, standing up. She swallowed her rage and stormed over to the bar, ignoring Mary Margaret's voice calling after her.

"That was cruel, Ruby," Mary Margaret admonished.

"I know," Ruby sighed, "but it's the truth, and she needed to hear it."

Emma took a seat on a bar stool at the far end of the bar, putting as much distance between herself and her friends as possible. She knew what Ruby was saying was true, but she didn't have to like it.

When she was small, Emma used to hold onto her half of the swan charm she'd received at birth and dream of the day her prince (or pirate, actually - she never really was one for all the pomp and grandeur that came with royalty) would whisk her away from her horrible life. As she grew up, though, she saw how rare it was to find one's soulmate, and how people were happily in love with those who didn't share the same charm as them. So when she met it/ him it/ she thought she could finally have the life she wanted.

Instead she'd ended up in jail with a pregnancy scare for a crime she didn't commit.

Since then Emma had sworn she would never fall in love again, no matter what. Her charm no longer gave her hope, but rather hung around her neck as a reminder of her promise to herself.

Once she got out of jail she had pulled herself together, somehow managed to get into a decent college and worked her way up the law enforcement ladder to where she was now; a chief officer for the NYPD. Ten years on from that fateful day, Emma Swan was where she wanted to be in life. She didn't need love. She was happy.

At least that's what she tried to tell herself.

She was lost in thought, subconsciously fiddling with the charm on her neck, when a sudden voice broke through her haze.

"What's got a beautiful woman such as yourself so down?" the voice asked.

Emma shook her head to clear her thoughts, barely registering the words and the fact that the voice was male. "Why do you care?" She deadpanned, turning to look at him.

Any other words died on her tongue as she took in his appearance; dark brown hair, a chiseled jaw covered in dark scruff and a smirk plastered on his face, not mention eyebrows which seemed to have a mind of their own. She quickly and shook her head again as she realised she was staring. Luckily, the handsome man in front of her hadn't noticed.

"Ooo, tough lass," came the reply. "Just engaging in friendly conversation, love."

Emma inwardly groaned. Of course he had to have an accent. Apparently he also loved pet names and seemed to be well aware of the effect he had on women, though, so Emma ignored it. "Not in the mood," she replied.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "In that case, how about a drink?"

Emma scoffed. "What makes you think I'd want to drink with you?" she asked, raising a brow and looking him in the eyes for the first time.

Well, that was a mistake. He had the bluest, most beautiful eyes she'd ever seen, perfectly framed by long, dark lashes. She silently thanked whichever deity was out there that she'd gotten her retort out fast enough, because right now she was at a loss for words.

The man in front of her simply laughed. "I never suggested you did." Emma furrowed her brow, not understanding what he was saying. Slowly, he leaned in until his face was just inches from her own. "I'm the bartender, love," he whispered, topping it off with a wink.

Emma let out a breathless "oh" before she could stop herself and then mentally kicked herself for it. The guy's eyes lit up victoriously before he pulled away. "Maybe I don't want a drink at all," she tried to recover.

He gave her a look which said he wasn't buying it and smirked. "You came to the bar not two minutes ago. I assume that means you in fact _do_ want a drink."

Emma had to give him that. Now more in need of a drink than when she'd initially sat down, Emma didn't bother matching his quip. "In that case, hit me up with the strongest you've got."

The guy in front of her raised an eyebrow, before shaking it off and grinning. "Coming right up. The name's Killian, by the way. Killian Jones." He set her drink down in front of her and looked at her expectantly.

"Good to know," she replied, downing it in one go. That seemed to impress him, both his eyebrows shooting up in surprise momentarily.

"Do I get the pleasure of knowing yours?" he inquired.

This time, It was Emma's turn to smirk. "Give me another and I might tell you," she said, gesturing to her drink. Killian simply smiled and refilled her glass. After gulping down half of that as well, Emma finally answered. "Emma Swan."

Emma Swan. So that's who she was. Ever since the blonde had walked into The Rabbit Hole that evening she'd had him mesmerised. Killian had seen her enter with two other women, who he assumed were her friends, barely half an hour ago, but since she'd stepped foot in this establishment Killian had found his gaze constantly drawn to her sun-kissed locks and bright green eyes, which sparkled in the dim lights even from this distance.

After several futile attempts to ignore the beautiful lass, he had settled for watching her whenever he had the chance instead. Having essentially stared at her for a good 20 minutes, he'd come to the realisation that her outward cheerfulness was just that - outwardly. If one looked closely enough they could see her smiles were a little too forced, her posture was slightly too rigid and that despite her best efforts otherwise, it was obvious she was not enjoying whatever her friends were conversing about.

So it didn't surprise him in the slightest when he saw her exchange a few heated words with them and storm her way over to him (well, she stormed her way to the bar, but a man could dream). What did surprise him - though it really shouldn't have - was her feisty nature, but this only added to her beauty in his eyes. And just when he had thought he could not be drawn to Emma Swan any further, he saw the charm she'd been fiddling with at the hollow of her neck. Half a silver swan, which Killian immediately knew was the other half to his.

"Emma," he drawled out, enjoying the way it fell from his lips. "A beautiful name for a beautiful lass."

Emma rolled her eyes at him as she felt her stomach flutter. She ignored it though, blaming it on the alcohol. This only made him grin again.

"So, boyfriend troubles?" he inquired, knowing full well it was not the case. He had to start off casual however, so he went with it.

Emma raised an eyebrow, ready to tell him to mind his own business, before thinking to hell with it; if she was going to be drinking her sorrows away she may as well do it with someone. It's not like she'd see him again anyway. "No boyfriend to have troubles."

Well, he certainly hadn't expected her to admit that so quickly. Taking his chance, he continued, looking at her knowingly. "Ahh, so that's your problem."

"Excuse me?" Emma asked, affronted. Suddenly she wasn't so sure if indulging him was such a good idea.

"Your problem is that you it/ don't it/ have a boyfriend. Deep down you want to find that someone special, but you've been burned before and you're afraid to open up again in case you get hurt."

Emma was downright speechless. That was before she felt her anger rising. How dare he! Yes, he was right, but she hadn't even admitted it to herself and here he was, this handsome stranger, throwing it in her face. "What the hell do you know about me?! You only just met me!"

Killian knew he was getting under her skin, but he was Killian Jones after all. Soul mate or not he wasn't going to change, and having a vague idea of how this soul mate business worked, she'd like him for who he was - eventually.

Emma noticed that all Killian did was smirk. "You're somewhat of an open book. I don't need you to admit it to me - or even yourself for that matter - for it to be true."

"Whatever, buddy. Don't think you know me so well." Emma gulped down the rest of her drink and made a move to leave, but Killian latched onto her wrist. A sudden jolt of something warm and pleasant shot through her at his touch, but all it did was make Emma want to get away faster. She couldn't let her feelings get the better of her again. "Let go of me," she demanded.

Despite her tone, Killian wasn't about to let her go. Especially not after the electricity that seemed to run through him when touched her. It could only mean one thing - that she was indeed his soul mate - and he wasn't about to let her run before she even got to know him. He could see her walls were a mile high, but he'd be damned if he didn't do his best to break them down.

"I didn't mean to upset you," Killian insisted genuinely. "How about another drink?"

Emma balked. "Are trying to get me drunk?!"

"No, of course not!" Emma scanned his eyes for a lie but came up short. Killian sighed, his expression turning serious. "Try something new, darling. It's called trust."

And that was the problem. Looking into his deep blue eyes Emma wanted to trust him, and that scared the hell out of her. "I don't even know you. How do you expect me to _trust_ you?"

"By taking the chance to know me. Stay. Have a drink with me. Try talking to me _without_ trying to push me away."

Emma didn't know how to respond to that. She just stared at him for a few moments, trying to get some words together. "I can't. I need to get back to my friends," she protested weakly. Even to her it sounded pretty lame.

"Really, lass?" Killian replied with an expression that was somewhere between disbelief and resignation.

Emma looked back over to Ruby and Mary Margaret. They seemed to be more than happy talking about whatever it was they were talking about and clearly didn't seem to miss her yet. She looked back at Killian, who was still staring at her intently, before sighing in defeat. "I guess I could stay a while," she finally said. The smile that lit up Killian's face was blinding.

"Great," he said, finally letting go of her wrist as she settled back down on her stool. He couldn't believe she'd actually agreed to stay. "Give me a moment to serve the men down the other end and I'll return with a _special_ drink for you," he added, his smile morphing into his signature smirk.

Emma rolled her eyes, but smiled back regardless. "Okay."

True to his word, Killian hurried down to the other end, served the men and whipped up his own special mix for himself and Emma. Walking back to her end of the bar, he was relieved to see that she hadn't run away while he was busy. "Here you go. My own unique blend," he grinned, placing her drink in front of her.

Emma eyed the drink mock-suspiciously before taking a small sip. It was definitely one of the best she'd ever had. "So?" Killian inquired.

Emma kept her expression neutral and gave a non-committal shrug. "It's okay I guess."

Killian scoffed and raised an eyebrow. "Okay? Love, that's the best bloody drink you've had in a long while. Admit it."

Emma bit the inside of her cheek to contain her smile. "Perhaps," she replied nonchalantly.

Killian leaned in, narrowing his eyes playfully. "You love it," he insisted.

"Does it really matter if I do?" she asked, challenging him.

"Perhaps. I do love to _please_ a beautiful woman," he winked.

Emma let out a something between a scoff and a laugh as she shoved him back lightly. "You can keep all your _pleasing_ to yourself."

Killian just grinned again, resting his elbows on the bar top so he was at eye level with her. "So you don't like it?" he challenged.

"You don't give up do you."

"Nope," he smiled devilishly.

"It's good," Emma finally relented.

"Good?"

Emma sighed. He really was persistent. "Fine. It's the - how did you put it - 'best bloody drink' I've had for a long time."

"As I thought." Killian smiled victoriously before continuing. "You know, I've never seen you here before. Don't get out much or just haven't been in this area before?"

Suppressing her instinct to push him away, Emma took another sip of her drink and answered. "My friend Ruby insisted we come here. It's one of her favourite places and she wanted us to try it out."

"The long haired brunette?" Emma nodded. "Aye, I've seen her here many times, now that you mention it. Exchanged a few polite words as well."

"I'm surprised she didn't jump you the moment she saw you" Emma muttered under her breath, before she could stop herself. Killian couldn't help the self-satisfied smirk that worked it's way onto his face.

"Why, Swan, find me attractive do you?"

Flustered, Emma opened and closed her mouth a couple of times before replying. She could feel a blush working it's way up her neck and onto her cheeks. "I... I didn't say that," she protested.

Killian's smirk grew even wider. "Ahh, but you don't deny it."

"Deny what?" Emma asked, pretending to not know what he was talking about.

"Don't feign ignorance, darling. _You_ find _me_ attractive. And I must say, you do look rather adorable when you're flustered."

Emma blushed even more. "Whatever," she tried to brush off, but Killian wouldn't let her. He was enjoying her flustered state far too much.

"It's alright, love. I knew it was only a matter of time before you admitted it."

"You're really in over your head aren't you?"

"Perhaps," Killian shrugged. "But I _am_ devilishly handsome."

"God, do you ever stop?" Emma groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Well, you could make me," came the reply, accompanied by a suggestive eyebrow wiggle.

"If you think I'm going to kiss you you've got another thing coming," Emma retorted with an eyebrow raise.

Killian leaned in until barely an inch separated their faces. "Come on love. You know you want to."

They stayed in that position for a few long seconds, their eyes never leaving each others. Just as Emma was considering giving in, a voice interrupted them.

"Oi, mate!" Someone shouted from further down the bar. "Give me a hand would you!"

Killian groaned, turning to face his colleague, Robin. That guy was known for bad timing. "Coming!" he shouted back. "I'll be back momentarily," he assured Emma before heading down to help his friend.

To say Emma was stunned would be an understatement. Had she actually almost kissed Killian? Sure, she'd kissed handsome men regularly enough and even slept with quite a few, but for some reason she knew with Killian it would be different. She subconsciously fiddled with her charm again as thoughts of leaving the bar crossed her mind. Before she could decide anything though, Killian returned.

"Weren't going to run off on me were you?" Killian inquired goodnaturedly, setting another drink in front of her. "For the interruption," he gestured.

Emma smiled back, accepting the drink gratefully. "Of course not. And thanks." They both drank silently for minute before Emma spoke up. "So, you been tending bars your whole life or got something else going on too?"

"Ahh, the million dollar question," Killian joked. "I work here part time, more because I enjoy it than anything else. Robin, my mate over there, owns the place. A lot of fun we've had over the years. He inherited it from his parents and I began working here as a college job, but as time progressed it became our thing and I never really left. I work down at docks with my brother during the week. We run a small cruise business together, taking people out into the open water for the day."

Emma listened to and watched Killian intently as he spoke. She could tell he loved being out at sea by the way his eyes lit up. She could also tell he held his brother in high regard by the way he spoke of him. And last, but by no means least, Emma saw a hint of pain and sadness when he spoke of his college days, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. She found herself wanting to know what had happened, but settled on a much safer question instead.

"So you like to sail, huh?" she asked, raising an amused eyebrow.

"Aye. Captain Killian Jones at your service, milady." He bowed extravagantly as he addressed her and Emma couldn't stifle her laughter.

"Has anyone ever told you how dramatic you are?"

Killian stared at her in awe. "Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are when you laugh?"

Emma scanned his eyes for any hint of a lie, but all she found was the truth. Her eyes fluttered slightly under his gaze and she had to bite her lip to contain the smile threatening to spread over her face. "Perhaps," she answered noncommittally, her voice coming out breathier than intended.

Killian knew immediately that the answer was no. Or perhaps it was yes, but the person who'd told her was also the one to abandon her. "Well, darling, I've never seen a more beautiful sight."

This time Emma blushed. No one had ever looked at her the way Killian currently was, and it made her want to kiss him right there. At the same time, however, this feeling scared the hell out of her. Her instinct to run was starting to kick in again, and if he stared at her like that for any longer she'd be sprinting off in the other direction as fast as her legs could carry her.

Killian sensed the warring emotions in Emma and decided to move back to safer ground. He couldn't have her running off on him, especially if she was supposed to be his soul mate. "Have you ever been on a ship?" he asked.

Emma jumped on the out he was offering her and answered immediately. "Not really. I went on a canoe once, but I can't imagine it's anything like being on a real ship."

"Quite right, love. There's no feeling better than the the wind in your face out in the open waters. And what makes it even more special is being on a proper wooden ship, like those of the 18th century."

Emma's jaw dropped. "You have an 18th century style ship? Like big and wooden with old fashioned sails and rigging and everything?"

Killian let out a small laugh at her awestruck expression. He couldn't fault her, though. His had been much the same when he'd first acquired his beloved ship. "Indeed I do. I've always loved the traditional ships, so when one came to auction a few years back my brother gifted her to me for my birthday. She needed a fair bit of work, but we got her cleaned up and now she's as good as new."

"Her?" Emma asked, raising both eyebrows.

"Aye, _her_ ," Killian replied. "Why Swan, you're not jealous are you?" he smirked.

Emma rolled her eyes. "You wish. But seriously, that's amazing. I don't think I've ever even seen that type of ship before."

"Well then we'll have to fix that, won't we? What do you say love? Fancy a sail on the Jolly sometime?"

A laugh bubbled up Emma's throat. "The Jolly? As in the Jolly Roger? Seriously?"

"Aye. What of it?" Killian defended.

"You really named your ship after a ship from Peter Pan?" Emma asked incredulously.

Killian laughed. "I always did love Peter Pan as a boy. And I'd also dreamed of being a pirate captain some day."

"So you named it the Jolly Roger. After a Captain Hook's - the codfish's - ship? Wouldn't something like The Black Pearl be more fitting?" Emma deadpanned.

"Oi! Captain hook was a bloody fine bloke in the original tales. Charming, handsome, cunning - and definitely not a _codfish_. You've had your pretty little head brainwashed by the likes of Disney."

Emma laughed his disgusted expression. "Really? So no perms or waxed mustaches?"

"Neither. Devilishly handsome would be an apt description, rather like me." He punctuated his statement with a wink and swept his tongue along his bottom lip. Emma was momentarily drawn to his lips, but she quickly covered it up with another eye roll. "Careful, love," Killian smirked. "Keep rolling your eyes like that and soon they'll be rolling out of your head."

Emma scoffed at him. It took her a great deal of effort to not roll her eyes again. "Whatever buddy."

Killian laughed it off. "So how about you, Swan? What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a chief officer in the NYPD. I specialise in chasing down guys who think they can outrun the law." Killian's eyebrows rose in surprise. "What?" Emma smirked. "Did the pretty girl looks fool you?"

"You _are_ a tough lass. Remind me not to get on your wrong side."

"Noted," she smirked again.

"Any particular reason for that field?" Killian questioned.

Emma almost choked on her drink, and took another sip to buy her time. She couldn't blame him for asking, as it was a seemingly harmless question, but she couldn't tell him about Neal.

"I... No. Well, sort of. There was someone I knew once who was all about trying to one up the law, but it ended up hurting those around him. I made up my mind then that I'd never let anyone else be hurt that way again."

Emma hoped she was being vague enough, but to her dismay Killian was far too perceptive. He saw the pain in her eyes, which she was desperately trying to keep hidden, and knew that she was talking about the man who was responsible for hurting her.

"This the bloke who broke your heart?" he asked softly. Emma looked down, trying to hide the emotions that were sure to be swirling in her eyes. She nodded imperceptibly.

"It's okay lass," Killian soothed. He laid a hand on her arm and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Since she'd somewhat opened up to him, he thought it only fair that he do the same. He'd seen the question in her eyes when he'd talked about his past briefly, and decided he should answer it.

"I actually started working here to get over my own heart break. Her name was Milah. She was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen and we hit it off instantly during our first year of college. Two years later she was in a car accident. I was informed and managed to reach her, but I wasn't fast enough. She passed away in my arms.

"I was absolutely devastated and even stopped living for a while, drinking myself to oblivion whenever the pain became too much. But Robin gave me a good kicking up the backside and told me this: "You can either spend the rest of your life haunted by your past, or you can pull yourself together and make yourself the future Milah would have wanted for you." He and my brother, Liam, helped me get my life back together and become a person Milah would be proud of. I'll always love her, but if I'd let her memory haunt my future, I'd still be lying drunk in my apartment, and I'd have never met you."

Emma looked up at him as he finished speaking. All the pain from his past was written on his face for her to read, but amongst the torment she saw hope; hope which was brought out because of her. "I was seventeen and had just escaped from my last foster home," she started. "I went to steal a car, not realising he was in the back. Turns out he'd stolen it first. He looked at me like no one had before and I naively fell for him. We were constantly on the run, stealing for a living. We were supposed to fence some watches he'd stolen and run away to Tallahassee to build a new life together, but he ran off alone and left me to take the fall for his crime. I thought he loved me, but clearly it was all a lie."

A lone tear rolled down her cheek and Killian wiped it away with his thumb, before cupping her cheek. "He was a bloody idiot then. You, Emma Swan, are an absolute marvel; the most beautiful woman I've ever met, inside and out. Don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise."

Emma could see the honestly in his eyes and gave him a shy smile. He smiled back at her. "There's that beautiful smile."

"Thanks Killian," Emma said. "That really means a lot."

"No thanks necessary, love." Killian dropped his hand from her face and the two stayed in comfortable silence for a few minutes. It took all his will power to not kiss her then and there, but he could see she wasn't ready.

After a while, Emma once again broke the silence. "So about that offer to go sailing. Does it still stand?"

"Do you need to ask? Choose a day and I'll mark it off."

"Any day? Don't you have work and stuff to do?"

Killian smiled. "Love, you just tell me when you're free. I'll worry about the details."

Well that was unusual. No one had ever put her needs first before. "If you insist. How about this weekend? You know, tomorrow or Sunday?"

"Either works just fine for me."

"Afternoon or evening?"

"Both provide a different but equally amazing feeling. Depends on what you like, really, but by all means, feel free to stay the whole day. I can think of plenty more _enjoyable_ activities to do while alone at sea."

He finished his sentence leaning in towards her, and topped it off with another wink. Emma went to playfully shove him away by pushing at his chest, but her hair fell forward and got caught in the chain around his neck. She groaned as she tried to pull back, causing her hair to tangle further.

"Relax, love, I've got it." Killian started to silently untangle her hair and Emma watched him closely. She took advantage of his distraction and let her gaze roam over his broad shoulders and exposed chest, before studying the charms hanging from the chain.

The first was a scull. The word it/ pirate it/ immediately came to mind, seeing as he had mentioned it earlier, and she couldn't help but picture him head to toe in black leather. _Now_ that _is a sight I'd love to see_ she mused. The second charm was a delicately engraved sword, which only added to her pirate musings. Finally, as Killian finished untangling her hair, her gaze fell on the third charm.

"No," she breathed, so quietly she could barely hear it herself. It couldn't be. It simply wasn't possible. But the closer she looked the harder it was to deny. There, on his chest, rested the other half to her swan charm, and Emma was suddenly furious.

"You bastard!" She screeched, pulling away from him like he'd just struck her. "You fucking bastard! You knew all along!"

Killian's brow furrowed in confusion and he frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about? _What am I talking about?!_ This!" She grabbed his swan charm hard, yanking him towards her, and held it in front of his face. "You fucking knew and you didn't tell me!"

Recognition dawned on Killian's face. Oh, so she'd seen it. "I didn't know at first," he tried to defend himself, keeping his voice calm in an attempt to placate her. "I saw it after we'd begun talking."

"So you _did_ know! And you still didn't tell me!" She yanked on his chain again before throwing it forcefully back towards his chest.

Killian swallowed his frustration, rubbing the back if his neck where the chain had dug in as she'd pulled it. "I was awaiting the right moment. I couldn't have casually thrown it in mid conversation."

Emma fumed. " _Yes. You. Could!_ Stop making pathetic excuses!"

"I'm not making pathetic-"

"Were you _ever_ going to tell me?!"

There was a moment of silence as Killian stared at her in disbelief. Did she honestly think so little of him? The accusing look in her eyes caused Killian's temper to flare.

"Yes I was!" he exploded. "Have you seen yourself, Swan? Do you know how high your walls are and how closed off your heart is? You're so scared of letting anyone in that if I'd have told you the first thing you would have done is run!"

Emma felt like she'd been struck. He was right; she would have run. She would have blurted out the first excuse that came to mind and gone back to Mary Margaret and Ruby, or perhaps even left the building. Damn him for being able to see straight through her.

His dark, humourless laugh brought her out of her thoughts. "What's the matter, _love_? Can't handle the truth?"

Emma narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Who the hell do you think you are?" She answered, reverting to her closed off ways. "You know nothing about me."

"I know nothing?" he asked incredulously. "Please, do enlighten me as to what the last hour was about then."

Emma gritted her teeth. "It was a mistake. I never should have trusted you. I should have known you were no different from _him_."

Killian felt like an arrow had pierced his heart. Actually, he was fairly certain an arrow to the heart would have hurt less. His voice was quiet and shaking slightly when he spoke. "You don't mean that."

Emma knew her last statement was too harsh. Killian wasn't Neal. Not even close. But he didn't tell her, and so she couldn't trust him. _Liar_ ,a traitorous voice whispered, but she ignored it in favour of the louder, more terrified one.

"Maybe I do," was all she replied as she attempted to walk away. Killian ran around the side of the bar and grabbed onto her wrist, turning her back around to face him. "Let me go!" she demanded. Killian's determination had set in, though, and he wasn't going to let her run without a fight.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't feel it," he commanded. "Tell me you don't feel your heart flutter when we lock gazes, or a spark when we touch. Tell me that all I've done is tried to take advantage of you. Tell me you have no reason to trust me. Tell me this and I'll let you go."

Emma felt her throat close up as tears stung the back of her eyes. "I can't trust you," she replied weakly, not quite meeting his penetrating gaze.

"No, Emma. I said look me in the eyes and say it," he commanded again.

Emma simply stared at him. She couldn't do it. Every time his skin would touch hers she'd feel the warmth. Everything he'd said and done was genuine. He'd even laid his heart bare just to help hers heal. How could she throw it all in his face when he was currently staring at her with so much hope yet so much fear that she'd turn him away? She couldn't, was the answer. She just couldn't.

"I... I can't!" she cried. "I can't okay! You're the first person in my entire life who has ever even looked at me the way you do, forget anything else. And you know what? It scares the hell out of me. I know I should trust you, and I know you won't break my heart because that's how this fucking 'soul mate' business works, but even though my mind knows that, my heart can't accept it. I want to let you in, but I don't know how. And I'm so fucking messed up I'm just going to end up hurting you in the process, and I can't do that either."

Emma was crying now. The fear and pain in her eyes along with the tears running down her cheeks broke Killian's heart. He pulled her to him, wrapping one arm around her waist and using the other to cradle her head. "Shh love, it's okay," he soothed, stroking her hair. "You're not messed up. You are brave and strong and no one can ever compare to how beautiful you are, Emma. I'm here for you, and if you'd allow me the honour I will be forever by your side, every step of the way. Let me love you Emma. Just give me a step through the door and I'll do the rest."

Emma's crying had slowly stopped while he spoke and she'd wrapped her arms around him tightly. She pulled back enough to be able to look him in eyes. "Promise you won't break my heart?" she whispered vulnerably.

"Never."

Emma searched his eyes a final time. "Okay. I trust you," she replied, leaning in to capture his lips in a soft, gentle kiss. Electricity shot through both of them immediately, and slowly the kiss grew more and more heated. They finally pulled apart when the need for air became too strong and rested their foreheads against each other.

"So, still fancy that sail tomorrow?" Killian asked, a small but genuine smile playing at his lips. Emma smiled back at him and he gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Sounds perfect," she answered. "Midday at the docks?"

"Midday at the docks," he confirmed. "That is unless you'd rather come home with me tonight. I can assure you, you'd be much more entertained than alone in your own bed." With that the smirk returned to his face and Emma playfully rolled her eyes.

"Easy there captain. Not today - it's girls' night. But if you behave tomorrow I may or may not be more than a little willing," she smirked back.

"As you wish," was all he said before diving in for another long kiss. This kiss was less heated but just at sensual, eliciting a soft moan from Emma and a throaty growl from Killian. When they broke apart, Killian asked, "where exactly are these friends of yours? Won't they be wondering what you're up to?"

Emma groaned. "They probably saw me talking to you and left me alone. Those two have been on my back since Ruby found her soul mate."

"Ahh. So that was the conversation which led you my way."

"Yeah. Figures, right?"

"Indeed it does."

"I should really be going. I can almost guarantee that those two want out but don't want to interrupt us."

"Clever lasses," Killian smirked, earning a light shove against his chest. "Alright then, love. I'll see you tomorrow. And before I forget, here's my number, in case you need to call me."

He pulled out a business card from his back pocket, which Emma took immediately. She gave him a chaste goodbye kiss and nodded. "Tomorrow. Goodnight Killian."

"Goodnight."

As Emma walked back to Ruby and Mary Margaret, she fingered her half of the swan charm one more time. For the first time in ten years it gave her hope again, and she couldn't help but smile at the thought of a happy ending.

Unbeknownst to her, Killian was also holding on to his half of the charm, thinking along the same lines. He watched Emma as her friends immediately bombarded her with questions and chuckled as he saw her blush.

When he'd woken up this morning, had someone told him the day would turn out as it did, he would have called them crazy. Looking at Emma now, though, all he could do was smile. Not in a million years would he have thought he'd find his soul mate, and to think that he had made him dizzy with happiness. As Emma left with her friends, one final thought crossed his mind. _This_ _is where the fun begins_.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I had originally planned this as a one-shot, but all the reviews/follows/favourites made me happy and a few of you requested more, so I decided a fluffy second chapter was in order. Thanks to everyone who's read/reviewed/followed/favourited this story. Over 700 views in less than a week - I can't tell you all how much it means to me!**

Emma woke up the following day with a wide smile on her face and fluttering in her stomach. Today was her first date with Killian, her _soul mate_ , and she couldn't wait to be out on the open waters with him.

Sitting up, she reached for her phone and Killian's business card, saving his number and typing out a quick text.

 _Emma: Hey, it's Emma. Just thought it would be wise if you had my number too. See you soon :) x_

Hovering her thumb over the send button, she reconsidered the 'x' before leaving it there and sending the message. Not thirty seconds later, she received a reply.

 _Killian:_ _Ahh, always thinking ahead, Swan ;) I look forward to seeing you later x_

Emma smiled at the text, picturing the smirk on Killian's face. Shaking her head at herself - because seriously, since when was she one to act like a lovesick teenager - she put her phone down and hopped into the shower.

Exiting the bathroom, she opted for her favourite jeans, a cream jumper and what had become known as her signature red leather jacket. It wasn't a usual first date outfit, but she figured if they were to be sailing all day she would need to be dressed comfortably. Applying some light makeup, she decided to let her hair fall naturally and pulled on her black knee high boots.

Emma checked the time to see she had just enough time for a quick breakfast before she had to leave. She made herself some coffee and grabbed a slice of toast, munching quickly so she wouldn't be late. As she was finishing, her phone buzzed again.

 _Killian:_ _It occurred to me that we failed to specify a meeting point - the docks are rather large, after all. Do you know where the boathouse is? x_

Emma laughed, replying quickly.

 _Emma: Yeah, I know it. Be there in 20 minutes x_

 _Killian:_ _Great. See you then x_

After putting her plate and coffee mug in the sink, Emma gave herself a once over and headed down to the docks. She didn't live far, so she decided to walk instead of taking her Bug. At 11.58, she finally reached the boathouse.

-/-

When Killian had woken up that morning, it's safe to say calm was the last thing he was feeling. He had informed his brother when he returned home the previous night that he had found his soul mate, and therefore required the day off in order to take her sailing. Liam had been over the moon at this declaration and had immediately agreed.

Killian decided to stick to his usual jeans and black leather jacket, matching it with a dark blue button up and black boots. He scoffed down a quick breakfast and packed away some food to cook for dinner later. Stopping off at the florist, he bought a bouquet of roses for Emma and then made a detour to the local diner to pick up the lunch order he had placed earlier. He then headed to the docks to prepare his ship for Emma's arrival.

As he was working on the rigging, he felt his phone vibrate. _Unknown number_. Opening the text, he saw it was from Emma and saved the number to his contact list. After replying to her message, he continued to fix the rigging.

It hit him then that Emma didn't know where his ship was docked, so he sent her a message to meet him at the boathouse. When she replied that she would be arriving in 20 minutes, Killian hastily finished with the rigging and gave the sails a final check, before making his way to the boathouse with the flowers he had bought earlier.

He was at their meeting point five minutes early, and the nerves hit him in full force as he waited anxiously for the blonde who had already stole his heart. He shifted from one foot to the other in anticipation, releasing a relieved breath when he saw her approaching.

"Hey beautiful," he called, holding out the bouquet as Emma came to stand in front of him. "For you."

Emma smiled, accepting the flowers. "Hey to you too. And thanks, they're beautiful." She brought the roses to her face and inhaled their scent, sighing happily. Killian smiled widely.

"Shall we?" he asked, gesturing in the direction of his ship. He held out his arm for her and Emma wrapped her hand around the crook of his elbow.

"So, which one is it?" she asked, her eyes roaming over each ship they passed.

"That one," Killian said, pointing as the Jolly came into view. Emma's jaw dropped in wonder.

"Wow," she breathed, her eyes widening. Killian grinned at her awestruck expression.

"Quite the beauty, isn't she?"

"Yeah," Emma replied, still trying to take it all in. She had spent last night imagining (and, dare she admit, dreaming) of what his ship would be like, but the sight in front of her surpassed all expectations. It looked just like the ships she had seen in pirate movies; the old wood looking worn, the main mast towering high with a large white sail attached to it and rigging so complex she didn't think she could ever get her head around it. It looked well cared for though, and she could imagine Killian dedicating days at a time to keep it in its pristine condition.

"After you, milady," Killian bowed, a hand on the small of her back nudging her gently towards the gangplank. Emma nodded and climbed aboard.

Killian followed closely behind, untying the gangplank so they could set sail. Once on deck, he pulled up the anchor and positioned himself at the helm, turning the wheel so the ship started to drift away from the docks.

"This is amazing!" Emma beamed, staring out into the expansive blue waters of the Atlantic. The sun was high in the sky, casting a golden glow, and there was just enough wind to blow her hair back gently.

"I know," Killian commented. He looked focussed on the task at hand, brow furrowed in concentration as the wind swept through his hair. He seemed to be completely in his element, and Emma just admired him from a distance.

"I can feel you staring at me, darling," Killian smirked, without turning to look at her. "But please, don't stop on my account."

Emma blushed slightly, averting her gaze. "I just... you really look like you belong out here," she stuttered.

Killian smiled, glancing at her over his shoulder. He motioned for her to come towards him. "Come, join me. The view is even better from up here."

Emma did as he asked, moving carefully as she was still finding her sea legs. She gasped as she took her place next to him. "I change my mind. _This_ is amazing."

Killian chuckled and Emma spoke again. "So where exactly are we going?"

"As far as it takes to lose sight of the shore. There's a real freedom that comes with being in the middle of the sea surrounded only by water."

Emma hummed. "Sounds great. I can't wait." She looked around, taking in her surrounding as comfortable silence settled over them, Killian steering the ship towards wherever they were headed.

Every so often he would sneak a look at her, taking in her relaxed features and gentle smile. The sunlight reflected off her hair to give it a golden effect, and when she started humming a tune it was music to his ears.

At one point Emma caught him staring and a beautiful blush covered he cheeks. "What?" she asked, suddenly a little self-conscious.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Emma," Killian replied. He was looking at her with so much adoration that Emma couldn't help but kiss him. He returned the kiss, lingering for a moment before returning his attention to the steering.

"Could I try?" Emma asked tentatively, biting her lower lip and pointing to the wheel.

"Of course, love," Killian smiled. He moved back to allow her to squeeze between himself and the wheel and placed her hands on two of the spokes. He kept his hands over Emma's as he explained, moving in so he was standing flush against her.

"It's quite simple really. The left side is called port and the right is starboard. You turn the wheel as you would in a car, however the caveat is that you turn in the opposite direction to the way you want to go."

Emma raised her eyebrows. "Opposite? That must take some getting used to."

"Aye, it does, but you get the hang of it eventually."

Emma bit her lip again. "Did you ever turn the wrong way?" she asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

Killian momentarily released her right hand to scratch behind his ear, a nervous tell he had picked up long ago. "Once, when I was first learning to sail. We were leaving Maine after a weekend away and Liam allowed me to steer us away from the docks. I mixed up the directions however and almost crashed us into another ship."

Emma couldn't stop the laugh that escaped her throat. "You almost rammed into another ship?!"

"Aye. If Liam hadn't taken control in time it could have been a disaster. Safe to say I wasn't allowed near the helm for a while after that."

Emma continued to laugh and Killian joined her. A short while later he removed his hands from Emma's and instead wrapped his arms around her waist, allowing her full control of the vessel. Emma relaxed into him and laid her back against his shoulder, eyes still on the horizon.

"This is really nice," she mused. "I feel so peaceful out here."

Killian hummed. "I thought you would. It's perfect for escaping city life every now and then." He glanced around, satisfied that there was now nothing but open waters surrounding them. "I think we can weigh anchor here. There shouldn't be any ships this way for the rest of the day."

Emma replied with an "okay" and the two of them got to work securing the ship in place. Once they had finished, Killian turned back to Emma.

"Hungry enough for lunch yet?" he asked. It was now almost 1pm and his stomach was starting to rumble.

Emma nodded. "Starved. What are we eating?"

"Lasagna. I picked some up earlier and it should still be relatively warm. We can heat it up below deck, though."

Killian directed Emma down a hatch and soon they were in the galley, warming up the food. He showed her the liquor cupboard and asked her to select a drink. They took the food and wine up to the captain's quarter and sat at the table to eat.

"Wow, this place is tidy," Emma commented.

Killian chuckled. "Aye. My brother is always telling me I'm somewhat of a neat freak. I just think it's good to keep things organised. Makes it easier to find them when you need them."

Emma hummed, taking a bite of the lasagna. "Mmmm, this is good," she sighed, earning another laugh from Killian. "It's from Granny's, isn't it?"

Killian's eyebrows shot up. "Aye. How did you know?"

Now it was Emma's turn to laugh. "I've been going there ever since I moved to New York. Ruby's grandmother owns the place, so that's usually where we meet up with everyone for food. We make it a point to get together there at least once a week."

Killian shook his head in disbelief. "I've been frequenting the diner for the best part of four years. It's a wonder we hadn't met already."

"Looks like our charms were at work long before we knew it," Emma joked.

Killian hummed in agreement and they ate the rest of the meal in a companionable silence. Once they were finished, they returned the dishes to the galley and made their way back onto the deck. It was quite warm now, so both Killian and Emma had shed their jackets and stood against the railing, enjoying the fresh air.

"So, how often do you take people for a cruise?" Emma asked.

"For business or in private?" Killian grinned. Emma hit him on the arm lightly.

"For business you idiot."

"Usually we have three or four tourist cruises a day during the weekdays and possibly a couple more on the weekends. We take the more modern ships which were bought specifically for that purpose, though. The Jolly is only for _special_ guests."

Emma smirked. "Does that make me special?"

Kilian raised a flirtatious brow. "You _are_ the owner to the other half of my charm, are you not? Unless of course you stole someone else's..."

"Shut up," Emma chuckled, pulling him down for a quick kiss.

"If that's how you intend to shut me up, love, I may never stop talking," Killian smirked.

"Oh, that was just a one-time thing. Next time I punch you."

"So violent," Killian mock-shivered.

"You don't know the half of it," Emma grinned. After a few moments, she spoke again. "So what brought you to New York? I mean you're clearly not from here."

Killian sighed. "Aye, I'm from Ireland originally, but we moved here when Liam received a scholarship to study at NYU. My mother passed when I was but a wee lad and a few years later my father abandoned us, leaving Liam to care for me. He was barely 18 at the time and could have easily left me behind, but he had taken it upon himself to ensure I was looked after. So a year later when was offered a place for his degree, he brought me here with him. After his studies were complete, we saw no reason to return. There was nothing left for us in Ireland, so the Big Apple seemed as good a place as any other for a fresh start."

By the time he finished speaking, Killian's voice had quietened and he was staring blankly at the water. Emma placed a comforting hand on his forearm and squeezed lightly, knowing words such as "I'm sorry" were irrelevant.

"He sounds like a great brother," she offered instead.

"Aye, that he is. Who knows where I'd be without him."

Emma smiled. "I'd love to meet him one day," she said, earning a smile from Killian too.

"He'd love to meet you too. When I told him I would be spending the day with you today he was almost jumping for joy and insisted I introduce the two of you as soon as possible. Be warned, we may be having dinner with him within the next week."

Emma chuckled. "I won't object. The quicker I meet him the quicker I get to know all your embarrassing childhood stories."

Killian dropped his head and sighed. "You two will be the death of me," he grumbled. A moment later he continued. "How about you Swan? What brought you to New York?"

"My job," she replied simply. "After I was released from prison I worked my socks off and managed to get into college in Boston. I stuck around for a while, working as a bail bonds-person until a vacancy opened up in NYPD six years ago. It was the perfect opportunity, so when I was offered the job I packed up and moved here."

"I see. You must be quite the officer to hold such a high rank," Killian complemented.

"Yeah, well, I guess I'm just really good and tracking down the bad guys."

A grin made its way onto Killian's face. "Is that so? Think you track me down if I skipped town?" he asked, humour lacing his voice.

Emma rolled her eyes and smirked. "Probably. And if you ever attempt to you can bet I'll be hauling your sorry ass back here and giving you a piece of my mind."

Although her voice was light and joking, Killian could see the insecurity in her eyes. Despite everything, she still had a lingering fear that a day may come where he wouldn't think her good enough. He pulled her to him in a tight embrace and kissed her gently.

"I will never leave you, Emma," Killian promised. "I think it would be physically impossible for me to be parted from you for too long."

Emma searched his eyes and he let her, knowing she needed the confirmation. Finally, she seemed happy with what she saw and hugged him back. "I know that now. This time yesterday I would have run from you, but I think I'm getting the hang of this trust thing."

"Good," Killian beamed.

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking about anything and everything. Emma found out that Killian used to be the captain of his high school football team ("Not that football, Swan. Soccer") and Emma told him about the time she won gold in a local athletics contest in during college. Killian told Emma that his favourite movies were action and sci-fi, with Star Wars ranking highest, and Emma returned the sentiment by mentioning she was all for action and fantasy too.

They moved onto discussing music at some point and Killian told Emma he was an avid guitar player, to which Emma insisted he play for her sometime. They kept talking until they had exhausted all topics of conversation, finding out that they had a lot in common indeed, and eventually they decided to step back and simply enjoy the view.

At around 6.30pm the sun started to set, turning the sky into an array of reds and yellows. Emma gazed in wonder as the light reflected off the still water, mirroring the sky and adding to the beauty of it all. Seeing she was occupied, Killian decided it would be a good time to get the dinner started.

He had prepared it himself earlier, marinating some salmon fillets in lemon juice and seasoning them with a generous amount of salt and pepper. He'd also cut up some carrots and parsnips and had seasoned them along with baby potatoes and fine beans, ready to stick straight in the oven. It was a simple dish, but it tasted like heaven, and he was sure Emma would like it.

Excusing himself for a minute, Killian headed down to the galley to place the fish and vegetables in the oven. They would take about 20 minutes to cook, so he set a timer on his phone and stopped by his cabin to pick up a few candles and a picnic blanket. Setting the blanket and candles down in the middle of the deck, he re-joined Emma.

"I don't think I could ever get enough of this view," she said as Killian snaked his arms around her waist from behind.

"Me neither," he replied, but his focus was solely on Emma.

Emma narrowed her eyes playfully, nodding in front of her. "I'm talking about that view, Killian."

Killian smiled. "Oh? I was far too mesmerised by the beautiful woman currently in my arms."

Emma turned in his arms and gazed up at him. she smiled at the softness in his expression and stood on her tiptoes to press her lips to his. He was quick to respond, and soon the initially chaste kiss became increasingly heated. After what felt like hours, they pulled apart and Emma rested her head on Killian's chest.

They stood like that until the timer on Killian's phone went off. By now the sun had set and the first stars were visible in the night sky. Emma's brow furrowed in confusion. "What's that noise?" she asked.

"That, my dear, is the sound to indicate that dinner is ready. Come on, we don't want it to burn."

He took her hand and led her to the galley, plating the food skilfully as Emma watched on. Grabbing a bottle of wine, a couple of glasses and some utensils, the duo climbed back onto the deck and settled on the picnic blanket Killian had set out earlier. Once sat, Killian lit the candles and deck was bathed in a warm glow.

"I didn't know you were such a romantic," Emma teased, pouring the wine into the glasses and handing one to him.

"There's a lot you don't know about me yet, love," Killian smirked.

"I can tell. Didn't know you could cook either."

"One of my many talents. How about tasting it and telling me what you make of it?"

"Worried I won't like it?" Emma teased again.

"Not in the slightest."

Emma gave him a sceptical look as she dove into the fish, not believing the forced nonchalance he was showing her. He watched her anxiously as she took her time to savour and swallow. Then she did the same with the vegetables, and Killian's gaze was transfixed on her face, looking for any reaction.

"So?" he asked eventually. Bloody woman was torturing him on purpose and bloody enjoying it.

"Not bad," Emma replied.

Killian gave her a bemused look. "Love, we went through this yesterday. You might as well give me your honest opinion now, because I will keep persisting until you do."

"Okay, fine. I think it's delicious," Emma laughed.

Killian grinned. "I knew you'd like it," he winked.

"Then why were you so restless for my reaction," she challenged.

"What can I say, darling. I'm eager to impress."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Well, you have. Don't let it get to your head, though."

Killian put a hand over his heart in mock hurt. "You wound me, love. I would never do such a thing."

"Of course. Whatever floats your boat," Emma replied, rolling her eyes again. Killian just smiled widely and for the next few minutes the two ate in relative silence.

As she finished her dinner, Emma looked up at the sky. "It really does feel so different at night," she mused. "The stars are so bright. We can barely see any in the city."

"Aye. Too much artificial light blocking the view," Killian replied, finishing off his meal as well. "Know any constellations, Swan?"

Emma thought for a moment. "Not really. I had a book on them once, but it was a long time ago and I don't really remember."

Killian put the empty dishes to one side and moved so he was sitting next to her. He lay back and told Emma to do the same, resting her head on his right arm. "Then allow me to show you. Firstly, that star is Polaris, the pole star," he said, pointing to a particularly bright one above them. "Sailors use it to find north, and we can use it to locate the other constellations. It's always in a fixed position, so the rest of the sky appears to rotate around it."

Emma nodded, looking at the star. "I vaguely remember that actually. Isn't it part of a constellation?"

"Aye. It's in the tail of Ursa Minor, the Little Bear. Polaris and those other six stars are the main stars of the constellation." Killian pointed to six other fairly bright stars and Emma nodded again.

"I always thought the Greeks had a crazy imagination. I mean it looks more like a box with a string to me than a bear."

Killian laughed. "Too true, love."

"So what's the next one?"

"If you look to the right of Polaris, you can see a set of stars which look like a dipper." Once again he traced the constellation with his finger and Emma followed with her eyes.

"That's the Big Dipper right?" she asked.

"Aye, also known as Ursa Major, the Big bear. On the left of Polaris, slightly down, you can see a 'W'. That's Cassiopeia, the Vain Queen."

"A 'W' reminded them of a vain queen?" Emma deadpanned. "Definitely crazy imaginations."

Killian chuckled again. "Indeed. So, those are three of the most well-known constellations in the northern hemisphere since they are visible to us all year round. They never make it to the south."

Emma's brow furrowed. "Wait, so no one in the southern hemisphere can ever see them?"

"No, just as there are constellations we never see, such as the Southern Cross."

"Well that sucks."

"To an extent." Killian continued on to show Emma a few other constellations, including Pegasus, Pisces and Andromeda. Finally, he pointed to one which looked sort of like cross.

"This one is my absolute favourite. It's called Cygnus, the Swan."

"The Swan?" Emma asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Aye, the Swan. It was one of the first constellations Liam taught me, considering my charm was half a Swan. It always reminded me that my soul mate was out there somewhere, and that I shouldn't give up hope on finding her no matter what. And I did find you eventually; my very own Swan."

Emma blushed, glad that Killian couldn't see the red tint on her cheeks in the darkness. "You really are a sap, aren't you?" she teased.

"If being a sap is what has led me to you, darling, then I accept the title willingly."

Emma's blush deepened. He was far too sweet for his own good, and he was all _hers_. "I'm glad we found each other," she said, smiling brightly.

"As am I, love," Killian replied. He turned his head to the side to place a chaste kiss on her temple, and then stood up.

"Why did you get up," Emma whined.

"I think it's time for a dance," Killian smiled. He held out his hand to help Emma up and she took it at once. Standing, she placed her arms on Killian's shoulders, locking them behind his neck at the wrists while Killian's held her closely at the waist.

"Killian, there's no music," Emma pointed out.

"We have the sound of the waves. No music necessary." He started to sway them slowly in time with the lapping of the waves, and soon Emma was joining in.

It was a calming feeling, dancing on the deck with only the sound of the water to break the silence. Every so often one of them would comment on something, but mostly they revelled in the peacefulness of it all.

After some time, Killian stopped. "It's getting late. I should probably get us back to shore," he sighed.

Emma checked the time to see it was already 8.30, and with the sail back it would be pretty late by the time she arrived home. "I guess," she muttered dejectedly, sighing as well.

They pulled apart with a kiss and got to work preparing the ship for the journey back. When everything was ready, Killian raised the anchor and they set off on their way home.

By the time they docked again it was nearing 10pm. Emma helped Killian to anchor the ship and tie up the gangplank, and soon they were back by the boathouse again.

"So," Emma said, not wanting to say goodbye.

"So," Killian replied. "Did you drive here or..."

"I walked. I only live about 15 minutes away."

Killian nodded. "Ahh, so you'll be walking back in the darkness?" he asked.

"I guess," Emma shrugged, peeking up at him through her lashes. "I wouldn't say no to an escort, though."

Killian beamed. "What kind of gentleman would I be if I were to allow a lady to walk home alone at this time of night?"

Emma grinned as Killian held his arm out like he had this morning, and Emma placed hers in the crook of his elbow again. They walked in relative silence until they reached Emma's apartment.

"Well, this is me," she said, turning to face Killian as they stood in front of her door.

"Indeed it is," Killian replied, resting his hands on her hips as Emma moved hers to his chest. She slid them upwards and over his shoulders until one cupped his cheek and the other toyed with the hair at the nape of his neck. Leaning in, she kissed him passionately, which he returned with equal fervour.

They broke apart when oxygen became a necessity and Emma rested her forehead against his. "I really did have an amazing day, Killian," she smiled.

"Me too," Killian replied, shifting his eyes to look into hers. The amount of love and warmth his in gaze astounded Emma, and she bit her lip as she spoke her next sentence.

"I don't want it to end yet. How about coming in for some coffee?"

Killian raised an amused eyebrow. "Coffee?" he smirked.

"Yeah, coffee... and maybe a little more," she smirked back.

Killian sobered slightly. "Are you sure, Emma," he asked, searching her eyes intently. "I'm more than happy to wait if you're not ready."

Emma pulled her lower lip between her teeth again and nodded. "Definitely. I want you, Killian, and I do believe I have a promise to keep."

She grinned mischievously and a low growl left Killian's throat. "Then who am I deny my beautiful Swan."

Within moments Emma was pulling out her keys and dragging him to her bedroom. It wasn't until hours later that they were both so exhausted that they started to drift off to sleep, with Emma curling into Killian's side as he wrapped his arms around her protectively.

This day had been far better than he could have hoped for. He had feared this morning that when he met her, Emma's walls would be back up with full force. To his delight, however, she had left herself open and given him a fair chance. Now they were snuggled together in bed and Killian had hope that this was only the beginning.

Emma smiled as similar thoughts passed her mind. Today had been one of the best days of her life. She'd had so much fun out on the ship (and in bed) that she couldn't remember the last time she had felt this happy. She saw her swan charm glistening on the nightstand and sighed contently. Perhaps he would be her happy ending after all.

 **Thank you all again for reading! Any comments would be much appreciated :)**


End file.
